Sometimes It's A Mess, Other Times Not So Much
by Winters Skye
Summary: {Multi ship Valentine's one shot} {MinamixYurio as well} Valentine's, a day for lovers. It could go absolutely perfectly, or get messed up like the burned chocolate on the stove. But spending it with someone that you absolutely love makes up for everything.


"Yuuri…" Victor breathed out the single word against the raven haired man who was lying in his arms. Who simply let out a barely audible sound which signified that he was listening to what his partner was going to say.

"What do you want to do for Valentine's day?"

"Don't know," Yuuri mumbled as he snuggled closer to the warmth that was Victor. "Tired and cold."

"Alright my love, sleep." Victor wrapped his arms tighter around Yuuri, drawing him closer and placing a gentle kiss on his tousled hair. Yuuri's breathing quickly became slow and even, telling Victor that he fell back into sleep.

Although he had been in Russia for a while now the cold still got to him. Not that Victor minded, no he didn't mind at all, after all it meant that he got more cuddles with the person he loved the most in the world.

~oO0Oo~

The snow continued to steadily fall, although it wasn't very heavy. But Kenjirou was skipping down the street, twirling in the snow. Allowing it to get caught in his hair, bright white against the bright red part of his hair. Every now and again he would open his mouth to catch a couple snowflakes before continuing skipping down the street.

When he would end up too far down, he would simply skip back to his boyfriend who was walking behind him, albeit it less enthusiastically. Afterall, Yuri had grown up with these winters, it wasn't anything new for him. But he couldn't keep the small smile off of his face that continued to want to sneak up on him. Minami was just too cute for him to fight the grin.

"Yura!" Kenjirou turned around and skipped back to the blond who was walking with his hands shoved in his pockets. "Isn't the snow beautiful?"

"I guess." Yuri shrugged in his indifference. "I've grown up with these winters, so it's not as cool to me as it is to you, Ken." Yuri smirked seeing Kenjirou light up at the sound of the nickname.

"It never snowed like this where I live in Japan. This is so pretty," Kenjirou stated as he just stood in awe watching the snow fall.

"Come on," Yuri gently nudged Kenjirou to keep moving, "I told you there was this place I wanted to show you that you'll love."

"Oh yeah! I almost forgot." Kenjirou quickly pressed a kiss to Yuri's lips and grabbed his hand. "So where are we going?"

"Turn right here." Yuri nodded his head towards a side street as he laced his fingers with Kenjirou's.

They walked in silence for a little bit until Kenjirou broke it, "Yura what are we doing for Valentine's day?"

Yuri turned away from Kenjirou to hide the ever growing blush that warmed his face against the frigid cold. "We'll see Ken, you'll see."

~oO0Oo~

Soft classical music played as Mila laid on the couch in the room, reading a book. Her interest completely in the book until the music suddenly became louder, pulling her attention from the book up to where her girlfriend stood next to the couch.

"Are you done with that book?" Sara questioned, strands of her dark hair falling into her face.

"I actually find it quite interesting, thank you very much." Mila smirked as she responded, closed her book, and tucked a piece of her red hair behind her ear.

"Well, there's something you'd probably find a lot more interesting than that book. That would involve me."

Mila raised her eyebrow and questioned, "Oh Sara, how forward of you." Mila smirked as she continued to tease her girlfriend. "If you're implying what I think you're implying?"

Sara stood with a look of confusion for a moment before realizing the meaning Mila had taken from her words. Her face quickly heated up and she waved her hands in front of her. "No no no no no, not what I meant Mila. Not what I meant at all!" She quickly exclaimed, drawing a laugh from the redhead.

"I meant, there's music and I thought maybe you'd dance with me?" Sara held her hand out to Mila who just smiled.

"Of course darling," Mila said as she placed her book on the table next to the couch and gently held Sara's hand as she got off the couch and stood up. "I'll lead."

The music continued to play as Mila slipped her arm around Sara's waist and pulled her close as they moved in time with the melody filling the room.

Multiple times Sara stepped onto Mila's foot as they moved around the room, both having smiles on their faces. After a couple of times Mila just had to comment on it, "Aren't you one of, if not the top in women's figure skating? Shouldn't you be a little graceful dancing?" Mila joked as she smirked.

"Oh and you think you're much better?" Sara shot back.

"Actually I do," Mila responded before suddenly dipping Sara in her arms, receiving a slight yelp from the brunette. "I also have a question for you," Mila said as she brought her face just inches from Sara's.

"Alright, let me have it."

"Will you be my Valentine?"

"Of course, don't be silly," Sara giggled before meeting Mila in the middle and giving her a gentle kiss.

~oO0Oo~

"Yuri!" Victor panicked into the phone he held in his hand. "I messed up, I messed up!"

"Oi! What did you do now?" The voice barked back through the speakers.

Smoke began to fill the small kitchen as Victor yelled back into the phone, running his words together, "I was making chocolates for Yuuri and then something caught on fire and now everything's smoking and I'm not prepared for this and Yuuri's going to be here soon and-"

"SHUT UP IDIOT," Yuri silenced the panicking man. "DID YOU TURN OFF THE STOVE AT LEAST?!"

"Let me do that! Yes! Yes of course!" Victor quickly reached over to turn the stove off.

"Why do so many people look up to you when you can't even think to turn off a stove when something's burning on it," Yuri quietly muttered into the phone. "You have a fan in your kitchen right?"

"Uh huh."

"TURN IT ON TO GET RID OF THE SMOKE."

Victor switched the fan on which began to slowly take away some of the smoke. "Yuri why do you know this?"

"That's common knowledge," Yuri sighed. "But I've tried making chocolates for Ken once, because he loves them, but I burnt them too."

"You call him Ken?" Victor asked excitedly. "That's absolutely adorable Yuri!"

"VICTOR YOU'RE PANICKING, SOMETHING IS PROBABLY ON FIRE. NOW IS NOT THE TIME TO SQUEAL OVER WHAT I CALL MY BOYFRIEND."

"Alright," Victor let out a dejected sign.

The slight sound of the door being opened hit Victor's ears. Yuuri walked into the hallway after he took off his shoes and made his way to the kitchen, following the scent of burned something.

"Victor are you okay?" Yuuri asked as he rounded the corner and stuck his head into the kitchen to see Victor standing with his phone in hand, apron tied around his waist, and chocolate smeared all over his face.

Victor quickly tapped the end call button on the phone cutting off Yuri.

"Hi Yuuri! You're home early." Victor smiled.

"What in the world have you done Victor?" Yuuri walked into the kitchen and wiped a bit of chocolate from the silver haired man's face.

"Made chocolate," Victor said as he glanced at the floor, slightly embarrassed. "Actually more like burning chocolate."

"Was that Yurio on the phone?" Yuuri asked as he moved to the stove to take a look at the burnt chocolate.

"Yeah," Victor chuckled as he scratched the nape of his neck. "He was trying to help me out. Did you know that he tried making chocolates for Minami once? And that he calls him Ken? It's adorable!" Victor grinned.

"That is cute," Yuuri commented, a small smile forming on his face. "But what were you doing, making chocolate?"

"Well I was making them for you, for Valentine's day. As a surprise. But it kind of didn't well um work out. " Victor gestured towards the pot on the stove.

"I can tell," Yuuri sighed as he turned around to face Victor. "Both of us know you can't cook anything without burning something. But," Yuuri gently grabbed Victor's wrist and pulled him close, "I appreciate the thought."

With his other hand Yuuri wiped a bit of chocolate off of Victor's cheek, and tilted his chin down towards him. Yuuri smirked as he brushed his lips over Victor's.

"I didn't mess up your Valentine's day?" Victor murmured.

"Of course not," Yuuri chuckled. "I still love you no matter what."

~oO0Oo~

With a sigh Yuri set the phone in his hand down on the table and just put his face in his hands and proceeded to loudly groan.

"Yura what's wrong?" Kenjirou walked into the room to see his boyfriend in a state of anguish.

"Victor's an idiot," he groaned again.

"So you've said." Kenjirou smiled and jumped into the seat across from the upset blond. "What happened now?"

"Oh you know Victor just had to try and impress Yuuri. So his brilliant plan was to make chocolate from scratch."

"I remember when you tried making chocolates," Kenjirou replied as he placed a finger on his cheek and thought back.

"Yes I know Ken, I burned them. I don't need the reminder."

"I'm guessing Victor also burnt them?"

"Correct," Yuri quietly muttered and laid his head down on the table. His face against the cold surface.

Kenjirou allowed him to sit like that for a bit as he swung his feet, occasionally hitting the chair.

"So Yura, what are we doing for Valentine's day?"

At the words from Kenjirou, Yuri sat straight up immediately.

"Shit."

Kenjirou tilted his head to the side in confusion, some of his read hair falling into his face. "Huh?"

"I completely forgot about it." Once again Yuri buried his face in his hands and groaned.

"It's alright Yura-"

"NO IT'S NOT KEN," Yuri cut him off. "I know how much this means to you."

"It really is alright Yuri. I'm just happy being able to spend time with you." Kenjirou grinned. "I promise."

~oO0Oo~

The sky began to shift colors, mimicking that of fire, as the sun began to set beyond the horizon. Mila walked, a basket swinging in one hand and her other laced with Sara's. Stores along the street were beginning to close for the night. Most of which were adorned with hearts, reds, and pinks for the holiday.

"Where are we going, Mila?" The brunette asked as she swung their interlocked hands.

"I already told you, you'll see Sara." Mila turned to look at Sara and smiled.

Both of them continued to walk down the street, approaching the beach that bordered the edge of the town. The sun was almost gone, the moon taking its place in the sky. Bright stars began to show and shine on the waves lazily crashing on the shore.

"The beach?" Sara questioned as they both stepped foot onto the sand.

"Well this doesn't look like a park now does it?" Mila joked, earning a soft jab in the side from Sara who sent a glare to the redhead.

Mila guided her girlfriend down closer to the edge of the water. "Stand here for a moment," Mila instructed as she pulled a blanket out of the basket she held. The brunette obeyed and watched as her girlfriend laid the blanket flat on the sand and placed the basket in the middle of it.

"Come on, sit with me," Mila sat on the blanket and patted the spot next to her, beckoning Sara to come and rest beside her. The brunette happily obliged.

"How romantic of you Mila, a moonlit picnic." To the redhead Sara looked absolutely, undeniably happy.

"You're the one who likes all the romantic stuff," Mila said as she wrapped an arm around her and pulled her close.

"Of course I do, especially with you." Sara leaned over and gave her girlfriend a quick kiss on the cheek before nestling her head in the crook of Mila's neck. The sounds of waves crashing was the only sound filling the air as they both sat happily on the beach.

* * *

 **Happy early Valentine's day everyone! I hope you all enjoyed my little one shot ^^ which includes my three ships which I absolutely adore. I don't have much to say other than thank you for reading!**

 **Feel free to join me in being sad about not having someone to spend Valentine's day with, but fills the void with cute fics. And if you do have someone that's great and I'm happy for you!**

 **Reviews and favorites are appreciated :)**


End file.
